1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer printed circuit board.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, optical fibers have been drawing attention as the center of the field of communications. In particular, communication technology using optical fibers has become necessary in the field of IT (information technology), for the development of high-speed Internet networks.
Then, it has been proposed for such network communication, including the Internet, that optical communication using optical fibers be used for communication between a basic network and terminal apparatuses (personal computers, mobile apparatuses, games and the like) and communication between terminal apparatuses, in addition to communication in a basic network.
The present applicant has previously proposed a substrate for mounting an IC chip where conductor circuits and insulating layers are formed and layered on both sides of a substrate, solder resist layers are formed as outermost layers, an optical element is mounted, and an optical path for transmitting an optical signal is formed so as to penetrate through this substrate for mounting an IC chip as a substrate for mounting an IC chip that can be used in a terminal apparatus for an optical transmitter receiver system as that described above (see for example JP-A 2002-329891).
The contents of JP-A 2002-329891 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.